


Plan - The lost Treasure

by JaliceCookie



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Friendship, Kids, LCDP - Freeform, M/M, Siblings, Walking, castle - Freeform, forest, parenting, treasure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliceCookie/pseuds/JaliceCookie
Summary: AU - During a Trip to an old Castle, Cincinnati gets bored and convinced his friends to look for a lost Treasure with him – little did the boy could know,  that the small Group  would get lost in the Castle within a few Minutes.
Relationships: Bogotá/Nairobi | Ágata Jiménez, Denver | Daniel Ramos/Mónica Gaztambide, Helsinki | Mirko Dragic/Palermo | Martín Berrote, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina, Rio | Aníbal Cortés/Tokyo | Silene Oliveira
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

"Are we there yet Mommy?" - Cincinnati stretched in his child seat and looked impatiently out the window of the Car. The six year old was looking forward , to finally seeing his friends again.

Since the summer vacation in the Professor's and Lisbon's villa, it was not in the schedule that the Family would see the others again so quickly.

When Cincinnati heard from his Parents that they would be going on a Trip today and that everyone else would come around as well , the boy was happy - until he found out how long they would drive to the destination.

"It won't be long CC. Are you looking forward to see your friends again?", Mónica replied and took a quick look at the navigation device that was installed in the Car. She and Denver looked forward to seeing their friends and family again soon as well. Her son would just have to be patient about the arrival time at the old Castle.

  
"Waiting is boring. Can't Daddy drive faster?", the six year old replied, slightly impatient, and Denver laughed amused at this Question.

  
"So impatient CC?", asked Denver and got a serious nod from the little boy.

  
"Yes Daddy. I haven't seen my friends for sooo long - I've missed them", CC replied and sighed again dramatically. If adults said it wouldn't be long now - it could only mean, that it would be forever - and driving forever in this car without arriving at the final destination would be to much for the boy - bot of course Adults never understand this point of view.

*******

"Have you thought of the Snacks? Not that the children get the Idea of breaking into some kitchen to steal Chocolate again"

  
"I have. And as long as Denver has not hidden something again - the children will hardly have any reason they want to 'save' something"

  
"Are you sure? We're talking about the kids here"

  
"Now that you say it ... maybe we should go back inside?"

  
"Are you afraid of visiting a castle with a group of 8 children?"

  
"I have never been on these Visits or performances at my kids school. Although I am more concerned that the children's parents might have stupid thoughts"

Nairobi smiled at her husband's last statement and put the two bagpacks of her daughters Ibiza and Malindi in the Trunk of the car and closed it before she got into the Passenger seat. Her two children were sitting in their child seats with sleepy expressions on their faces and their eyes would close again pretty soon.

  
The fact that the small family overslept was not intended - fortunately for them, the Castle was not that long away from their home and since the others would also be a bit late, Nairobi knew shortly after a quick look at the Whatsapp group.

Because although Denver and his family would soon arrive the destination of the Trip- the others were a little late and that visibly calmed Nairobi.

"It will be like a big school trip. And as I know the Professor, he has already planned everything and is looking forward to this trip as much as we are. It will be great", Nairobi assured her beloved Bogotà with Confidence in her Voice.

*******

"Next time we will take a castle that is closer to our home Raquel. Are the others late too?"

The Professor sat in the driver's seat and looked tiredly in the rearview mirror. Not only was their flight from Palawan 20 minutes delayed, no, his twins Madrid and Edinburgh had argued since getting into the rental Car about which kingdom from one of their beloved films were better. Arendelle from the Disney movie Frozen or Agrabah from the Disney movie Aladdin.

And this childlike discussion between the two 5 year olds made the professor not feel any better. And there was still a long time ahead of them to drive. Wonderful.

"Denver is close to the parking lot of the Castle, and Berlin, who collected Moscow on the way is there as well in 10 Minutes - the others don't worry about being late either - because they are late too. If you want, I can drive for a while . Then you can rest?" Raquel suggested with a smile and noticed her husband's tired look in the rearview mirror.

"It's okay. Is Paula still asleep? She has already endured the flight so I am not surprised that she now wants to catch up on sleep?" - the Professor asked his wife and he remembered it well , how the now 13 year old Paula kept the twins busy for the entire Flight , so that he and Raquel could get some sleep. So the Professor was not surprised that the Teenager now wanted to catch up on the need for her own sleep.

*******

  
"Okay Veince that's enough - give Daddy the Tablet back, we should be at the castle soon", Rio turned back and stretched out his hand, so that his 5 year old Daughter could give him the tablet, which she was allowed to have, to pass the tim. But little Veince didn't like this suggestion at all and just pressed the tablet a little tighter to herself.  
  


"No Daddy! Just one more episode", Veince said firmly, not really thinking about giving the tablet away.

  
"Toledo is allowed too", added the little, dark-haired girl and pointed once to the seat next to her, in which the son of Palermo and Helsinki was sitting and holding his own tablet in his hands, had headphones on and mostly ignored how Veince was pointing at him.

  
"Toledo only started using his tablet 20 Minutes ago, Veince",countered Rio, ignoring the amused grin that Tokyo threw at him from the driver's seat.

  
"This is unfair Daddy!", Veince said with conviction and hit Toledo once carefully at his arm, hoping to get some support from him. But the 4 year old just gave her an annoyed look.

  
So Veince hit him again - which led to the Toledo making a very unhappy sound - that woke up his fathers, who had been sleeping until recently, in their seats.

After Helsinki and Palermo were told what was causing their sleep interruption, Palermo let out an annoyed sigh.

  
"Seriously? You interrupted my precious sleep for that? How long will it be until we arrive the castle? Ten minutes? Let your daughter keep the tablet Rio", grumbled Palermo, before he put his head back on Helsinki's shoulder and tried to find some nice postion for the rest of the journey.

  
"It's only 10 minutes - after that the Children will run around for the rest of the day", Helsinki added reassuringly and, like his partner, closed his eyes again for the rest of the Journey. And Veince? She was happy to watch one more episode of her favorite show on the Tablet.

*******

"Daddy's Castle much nicer", - with a smile, Berlin put his almost 4 year old daughter slowly down on the ground of the parking lot and followed the little child's Gaze up to the Castle that was on an small Hill.

"I appreciate your Compliment Andalucía - but Daddy still doesn't own an Castle, just a part of a beautiful old Monastery," Berlin replied and then turned to the Car from which Moscow was getting out a few Moments later.

Berlin had picked him up on the Way to the parking lot, because Moscow had been on Vacation near the route Berlin had chosen as the route to drive and since the two had long put their disputes aside , it had been a pleasant drive.

"Grandpa!"

Within a few seconds, Moscow was hugged by a very motivated Cincinnati and received a report about how boring and stupid the long drive had been and that his daddy didn't want to drive faster, although Denver usually always does drives faster.

That Sentence made both Moscow and Berlin laugh, now they just had to wait for the rest of the Family to arrive at the parking lot with their cars as well.


	2. Chapter 2.

Even after a long time of driving, Bogotà still didn't know, whether he could come to terms with this idea or if he should hate it.

He was never the type of Father who stayed by his children for long periods of Time. He visits the Children he has from 7 different women maybe every few Months and since he married Nairobi - this attitude has changed with his two Girls Ibiza and Malindi.

He wanted to be the father , that the two of them deserved and that would also mean , that Bogotà will be there on some family Trips and Visits to interesenting places...in this Case to an old Castle.

Was he a little bit nervous, that this family trip might end in a Reunion with the People he had only seen two months ago, at the Professor's Country House? Yes.

Would he pull his tail back and run away? No. Because he was madly in love with Nairobi and he cared about his two little Kids - maybe he was able to deal with that kind of...Family bounding time.

"Who actually came up with this brilliant Idea, to visit a Castle in Scotland? I mean we have the shorter way to get here - but the others have to come here by Plane, right? ", Bogotà asked his Wife after a while.

  
"I think it was the Idea of Moscow. He was on Vacation in England and Berlin traveled there by car from Italy. I didn't even know that Denver's father found Castles so interesting," Nairobi answered this Question amused.

"Or they couldn't wait a Year to see us all again. Besides the Fact that we sleep to long, the Girls don't seem like they had enough sleep", said Bogotà and looked at the back Seat, , where the Girls hold their picture books, only to put them aside and snuggled up against each other and to fall bakc asleep again.

  
Nairobi just smiled and fished her stylish Sunglasses out of her handbag and was looking forward to seeing the rest of the crazy thieves again, who she also saw as her Family. Because they were only a few Minutes away from the Road that would lead to the parking lot.

*******

"CC! Andalucía!"

Veince ran up to the two Children, followed by Toldeo, and hugged them. Then the 5 year old told her friends, how exciting and great the last episode of her favorite series was, which she was allowed to watch on the tablet. Toledo mentioned how unfair it was that she had hit him several times to get his support about this Topic.

"... and then Toledo's Fathers woke up and Uncle Palermo said , I can watch the end of the Episode", Veince finished her story proudly.

  
"Daddy and Papá slept a very long time. Driving is still stupid", said Toldeo and he didn't like long car journeys

.  
"Shall we play catch?", CC asked his friends and within a few seconds, the four children had started the Game - which wasn't the most good idea at a parking lot - with moving Cars. And so it took less than 2 minutes for the Parents to step in.

"Children stop doing that!? It's dangerous to play catch at a Parking lot. There are moving cars, that can't see you and we don't want any Visits at the Hospital, do we?", Stockholm and Riosaid to the Children.

  
"But I'm already 5 and CC is 6! The cars will definitely see us", Veince replied with conviction and didn't think it was bad that they played this Game right at this Place.

  
"Yes, Veince is right - the Cars can see us or not?" said CC, a bit confused. The 6-year-old knew, that he couldn't just walk across the Street , when there were cars and there were no zebra stripes or other way to pass the Street safe - but nobody had said anything about not playing catch in a Parking lot.

  
"Playing catch is a lot of fun Auntie Stockholm and Uncle Rio," said Toledo, and Andalucía nodded in Agreement.

  
"You can play Catch - but please not in a place where cars drive by yeah?" Denver said amused.

  
"In addition, the Cars may not see Toldeo and Andalucía. They are the smallest of the Group. And you don't want anything to happen to them , do you Children?" added Palermo a few Moments later.

"Besides that, you should save your Strength and Energy for later... do you see the little hill up there? There is the castle and we will hike up there", said Tokyo with a grin on her face.

  
"So far away? But I hate hiking and...walking a lot!" Veince complained, getting a few affirmative sentences from her Friends.

  
"You don't play catch anymore in the Parking lot. Otherwise there won't be lunch for you", Denver threatened playfully and finally got a nod from all four Children.

  
"Can we play hide and seek then? There aren't any cars either", CC asked his innocently.

  
"The boy is smart - good Job Stockholm", Berlin said to Stockholm with a wink.

  
"The others are here - look !", shouted Toledo and the Eyes of the Adults and Children looked to the two Cars, that drove into the parking lot and on the driver's side of the each Car, you could clearly see the Professor and Bogotà.

Four minutes later, the rest of the Children and the Adults fell into each other's Ams for some more or less friendly Welcome Hugs.

  
"Paula? Is a castle big?"

"Is there a Dragon?"

"Or princesses? Like Aurora?"

  
"Or Ariel ? She's a lot cooler"

  
"No Aurora is more awesome than Ariel"

The Professor looked at 13 year old Paula with an smile, as the Teenager took care of the younger children and tried to answer their Questions.

So his Twins had switched from the best Kingdoms of the Disney World - to the best Princesses and now wanted to argue about who was better.

  
"Do the Twins always argue like that, Professor?" , came the curious response from Nairobi.

  
"Today the two seem to have a lot of fun with that Topic. Well, now that we are arrived her, do we want to go towards the Castle?" - and so the Group started moving and began to walk along the Forest Path, which would eventually lead the Group to the old Castle.


	3. Chapter 3.

"I don't want to walk that far! I hate walking!"  
"Me too. Papa, I don't want to walk sooo far"  
"Please Mom? It's so exhausting"  
"My feet are already hurting! Badly!"

Veince and Edinburgh hadn't even walked 5 minutes with their friends on the Path , that leads up to the Castle and they were tired of it.

And the two Children loudly announced their Displeasure. Who has wanted to hike up a small Mountain for so long? The 5 year old daughter of Tokyo and Rio and the 4 year old Son of Raquel and the Professor didn’t want to walk any longer and it was definitely going to take them very long to get to the Castle.

"You have two well-functioning and working feet - you will probably make it without further nagging huh?" - came it amused from Tokyo, who knew her Daughter's whining very well.

  
"You were in the car for a long time - some walking around would be good, don't you think Eddy? Look at your twin Sister - Madrid doesn't complain at all" - added the Professor and nodded once to Edinburgh's sister, who was walking with the other children and took a closer look at the plants and trees on the Roadside. The Adults saw no Reason to give in to the complaints of the two whining children. Some fresh air and a hiking adventure was...after the long car ride it was a nice time to spent outside.

"But Papa- I can't walk anymore. Really not"  
"Yes Eddy is right - mom, I want to go back to the car. It's way too far away...that Castle"

Raquel only smiled at the whining of the kids and ruffled over her son's hair once as she passed by , before continuing her conversation with Stockholm. She knew that her son was difficult to motivate, when it came to walking longer distances - but the former Inspectora still had the hope , that with the presence of the other children, Veince and Edinburgh would decide to just keep going and enjoy it....somehow.

"Veince and Eddy - look there is a butterfly and I think I saw a fairy!" - called Ibiza and the word fairy raised not only Veince's interest but also Paulas and the two girls ran to Ibiza and wanted to know more about that fairy- but Eddy really didn't want to walk any further - besides, fairies were something for girls and he found that boring after all.

Unless a Fairy might grant wishes, like the genie from Aladdin would do.

  
"Papa? I don't want to walk anymore" - Edinburgh complained again to his Father and raised up his arms - maybe he would be lucky and his father would carry him the rest of the way?

But the Professor just raised an eyebrow skeptically and didn't know whether his son was being sarcastic or not.

  
"Eddy - I was not kidding - you are old enough to walk by yourself. Your Cousin didn't ask to be carried either", the Professor said to his son in a calm voice and then nodded once to Eddys Cousin Andalucía, who was walking ahead with the other Children, who looked after the Fairy together.

"Unfair", Eddy grumbled, crossed his arms and walked on extra slowly. This stupid walking...and spending time outside...while walking so long. He just didn't like it and his father or a fairy couldn't change that.

"Uncle Helsi? Can you carry me? Pleaaaase?"  
Eddy had waited to speak to Helsinki until his parents had gone a little further and he knew exactly, that his Uncle Helsinki would definitely not say no. In addition, his Uncle was big and strong Person and once Eddy had even seen his uncle was carrying Ibizia and Veince at the same time.

"So exhausted Eddy? Naw come here",- Helsinki grinned in Amusement and a few moments later he had picked up the four year old and Eddy was happy. So he didn't need to walk the long, and exhausting way at least completely - and that was a step in the right Direction.

*******

"I don't see a Fairy at all. Maybe it was a different looking Butterfly Ibiza?", Paula asked the Daughter of Nairobi and Bogotà and even if the 13 year old girl knew very well, that there could be no Fairies - Paula was still curious. Mainly because she had more fun spending time with the younger Childrend during the trip, it was better than listening to the boring conversations of the Adults.

"It was a fairy - she was very small and then she disappeared behind the tree there. Toledo saw her too, right Toledo?", replied Ibiza, and Toledo nodded in agreement.

  
"Looked like a Fairy ... you think are dragons here too?", Toledo answered curiously and the 4 year old looked curiously at the trees of the Forest.

  
"Dragons are so cool", said CC happily and the 6-year-old was infected by Toledo's Idea that next to the fairy ,maybe was seen by Ibiza, they might have hidden in this forest with a dragon as well. 

  
"Wouldn't a dragon eat a fairy?", Veince said, amused, and she was also curious whether the creatures her friends described could really live in this forest.

  
"Daddy saw a dragon once", claimed Malindi and her older sister Ibiza nodded in agreement.

  
"He really did. But there was a real Fairy. You just have to look more carefully - maybe she'll show up again"


End file.
